


Pelihetki

by kukkalapsi



Series: Rakkaudesta Rauskiin. [2]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noniin, tyttösemme (eli sinun) tarina jatkuu, kun saat tekstiviestillä tiedon tapaamisesta. Uteliaana menet paikalle ja mitä sitten tapahtuukaan..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pelihetki

**Author's Note:**

> Juuh elikkäs jatkontapaista luritelmaa edelliseen ficciini. Ehkä tästä tuleekin sarja, kunhan keksisin hyvän nimen sekä järkevää jatkoa kansiossa oleville teksteille... Ken tietää.

Sydämeni pamppailee villisti. Kävelen hämärässä rappukäytävässä, jossa loisteputkilamput vilkkuvat hieman. Luen vielä kerran viimeisimmän saapuneen viestin sisällön. ”Meillä klo 20. Valmistaudu.” Siinä kaikki. Yksikään sana ei ole muuttunut, mutta epäröin silti. Minun ja viestin lähettäjän viime tapaamisen jälkeen on tullut syksy ja aikaa on kulunut lähemmäs kuukausi. Siksi yllätyinkin kun sain pari tuntia sitten häneltä mystisen viestin.

Kävelen viimeiset raput ylös ennen oikeaa tasannetta. Tasanteen päältä on palanut lamppu joten näen huonosti eteeni. Tutun oven alta loistava valo tuo mieleen ihania muistoja, vatsassani alkaa lennellä perhosia. Yhtäkkiä kuulen takaani nopeita askeleita. Käännähdän ja tunnen käden kasvoillani tukahduttamassa huudahdukseni. Toinen käsi tarraa kiinni selästäni ja minut vedetään sisälle asuntoon. Äkillinen kirkkaus sokaisee minut ja sydämeni hakkaa villisti kuullessani oven pamahtavan kiinni perässämme. Käsi huuliltani väistyy ja siirtyy selkääni, painaen minut lähemmäksi salaperäistä kaappaajaani. Tunnen huulet huulillani ja maistan tutun maun. Rauski, ajattelen.

Kerään voimani ja töyttäisen miehen kauemmaksi minusta. Hän levittää kätensä ja nauraa heleästi ilmeelleni, kun yritän parhaani mukaan esittää suuttunutta. ”Helvetin hullu!”, tiuskaisen hänelle mutta en pysty pidättelemään kasvoilleni karkaavaa hymyä. Rauski repeää entistä äänekkäämpään nauruun ja vastaa: ”Otin peleistä vaikutteita. Mähän käskin sun valmistautua!”. Mies tulee lähemmäs ja kaappaa minut hellään syleilyynsä. Hän katsoo minua leikkisästi ja saa varastettua minulta suudelman. Tai pari. Aika monta, ennen kuin hän nappaa minusta kiinni ja kantaa sohvalle. ”Eikö Zappis ole kotona?”, hätäilen kun huomaan hänen huoneensa oven olevan auki. ”Sillä on jotain menoa koulunsa puolesta”, Rauski vastaa minulle. Hän nojaa minuun ja kaadumme sohvalle, jään vangiksi miehen alle. 

Alan potkia kenkiä jaloistani samalla, kun Rauski avustaa minua takkini kanssa. Pian saan ulkovaatteet päältäni ja voimme jatkaa hempeää hetkeä vapautuneemmin. ”Mä oon oottanu tätä tapaamista koko päivän”, Rauski kuiskaa korvaani. Tunnen kuuman hengityksen kaulallani ja hampaat näykkäisevät leikkisästi ihoa. ”Niin mäkin”, huokaisen. Alan avata miehen hupparin vetoketjua hänen siirtäessään kätensä neulepaitani alle. Säpsähdän viileiden käsien kohdatessa kuumenneen ihoni. Kädet vaeltavat lantiollani nousten ylemmäs, kunnes sormet löytävät liivieni hakaset. Nopealla liikkeellä hän avaa liivini ja nostaa minut istumaan. Kierrän jalkani Rauskin ympäri ja riisun hänen hupparinsa. Miehen kädet siirtyvät selästä rinnoilleni ja hymyilen vasten hänen suudelmaansa. Hän nostaa käteni ylös ja pujottaa paitani pääni yli, samalla autan häntä luopumaan omasta paidastaan. Vaatteet lentävät kasaksi lattialle ja kädet siirtyvät tutkimaan kehoja. Nahkasohva tuntuu viileältä selkääni vasten jäädessäni taas Rauskin alle. Hänen lantionsa tekee merkitsevää liikettä lanteitani vasten ja tunnen kovettuman alavatsaani vasten. Rauski irroittautuu suudelmasta ja puree seksikkäästi huultaan, hymyillen ja katsoen minua suoraan silmiin. Hän jatkaa liikettään ja alan hengittää tiheämmin, suuni on hieman auki.

Mies pysäyttää liikkeensä ja vetää syvään henkeä samalla suudellen kaulaani. Käännän päätäni parempaan asentoon ja voihkaisen nautinnosta. Tunnen Rauskin sormet vilistämässä alas kylkiäni. Niiden tavoitteena on avata housuni ja pian ne jo näpräävät farkkujeni vetoketjua auki. Omat käteni olen sijoittanut miehen niskaan vetäen tätä lähemmäksi minua. Hengitän keuhkoihini tämän huumaavaa tuoksua ja tunnen humaltuvani pienimmästäkin kosketuksesta. Vetoketju aukeaa ja tunnen käden pyrkivän housuihini. Se painaa kevyesti herkintä kohtaani saaden minut haukkomaan henkeäni. Pian toinen käsi saapuu edellisen avuksi ja nykäisee farkkuni paitojen seuraksi lattialle. Perässä seuraavat stringini. Hymyilen huvittuneesti katsoessani Rauskia, joka tuskailee omia housujaan auki laskeakseen paineita. Viimein hän onnistuu ja naurahtaa innokkaasti katsoen minua voittajailmeellä. Näky saa minut nauramaan ja yllätän miehen kaappaamalla häntä lantiolta. Mies vingahtaa yllättyneesti ja rysähtää päälleni housut vielä puoliksi ylhäällä. 

Autan miestä luopumaan housuistaan ja heitän ne villisti kauemmas nojatuoliin. Rauski hymyilee minulle ja suukottaa rintaani saaden väristyksen kulkemaan kehoni läpi. Pian minua väristää muukin kuin suudelma, kun tunnen Rauskin sisälläni. ”Olen kaivannut tätä”, kerron miehelle, joka selvästi ilahtuu kuullessaan kommenttini. Tunnen huulet jälleen kaulallani, vasen käsi on rinnallani ja oikea pörröttää hiuksiani. Nahkasohva nitisee allamme kehojen hiostuessa liikkeestä. Paikka alkaa käydä ahtaaksi ja selkääni alkaa vihloa. Myös Rauskin ilme muuttuu hieman tuskaisemmaksi ja katson häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Tais olla väärä kenttä tää tämmöne”, mies tokaisee ja naurahdan. ”Vaihetaan kenttää jos sille tuntuu, voidaan selvittää tää taso muuallakin”, vastaan hymyilevälle miehelle. Hän nousee päältäni ja vetäisee minut mukaansa työntäen selkäni seinään. Jäntevät käden lukitsevat minut paikoilleni ja vaativat huulet janoavat omiani. Vastaan suudelmaan ja nappaan miestä kiinni pakaroista. Käännän hänet seinää vasten ja annan käsieni nousta hänen hiuksiinsa. Tässä onnistuakseni nousen varpailleni, ja tunnen vuorostaan hänen kätensä puristavan yllättävän rajusti peppuani. Kuinka olenkaan kaivannut tätä miestä.

Matkamme jatkuu kohti makuuhuonetta. Tosin ei Rauskin, vaan Zappiksen. ”Eihän me täällä voida...”, hihitän Rauskille joka pomppaa sänkyyn ottaen huvittavan poseerauksen. ”Jos satut huomaamaan, Sir Zappis on poistunut”, hän esitelmöi virallisesti. Tästä vakuuttuneena kömmin sänkyyn miehen viereen ja jatkamme siitä, mihin sohvalla jäimme. Kädet vaeltavat peiton alla ja hetkeksi hiipunut kipinä löytyy uudelleen. Rauski nostaa minua lantiosta ja laskeudun varovasti hänen päälleen. Miehen suu avautuu nautinnosta ja huokaisemme yhteen ääneen ennen kuin aloitamme liikkeen. Hiukseni heiluvat edestakaisin ja Rauskin huulet leikkivät rintakehälläni. Asetan käteni tukevasti hänen olkapäilleen saadakseni liikkeeseen varmuutta. Tahdon antaa kaikkeni tälle miehelle, jota olen kaivannut. Vaivumme yhteiseen rytmiin, hengityksemme synkronoituvat samaan tahtiin ja kaikki on täydellistä. Tiedän huippuni olevan lähellä ja kiihtyvä huohotukseni paljastaa sen myös Rauskille. Mies päättää ottaa minusta vielä kaiken irti ja kiepsauttaa minut alleen kiihdyttäen tahtinsa äärimmilleen. Voihkin nautinnosta ja tunnen ajan muuttuvan ikuisuudeksi pysähtyessämme mielihyvän keskukseen. Vedämme molemmat syväään henkeä huipulla ja sitten huokaisemme helpottuneina. Rintakehäni kohoilee villisti Rauskin taivuttaessaan päätään taaksepäin saadakseen hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Hän siirtää kätensä poskelleni ja kumartuu suutelemaan minua. Hymyilen suudelman läpi ja Rauski naurahtaa. ”Taso suoritettu”, mies toteaa ja nauraa kevyesti. Itseänikin alkaa naurattaa, kunnes kuulen ulko-ovelta pamauksen ja huudon: ”Reissu peruuntui!” Jähmetyn paikoilleni tuijottaen pelokasta Rauskia suoraan silmiin. Nielaisen ja kuiskaan: ”Sir Zappis on palannut.”

Kengät potkitaan eteisessä ja takin vetoketju aukeaa. Yllättynyt hymäys kuuluu makuuhuoneeseen asti. Pian utelias silmäpari tarkkailee meitä oven raosta. Zappiksen suu on hämmennyksestä auki. Tuijotamme miestä peiton suojista ja hiljaisuus on käsin kosketeltavaa. Pian sen rikkooZappiksen hersyvä nauru. Hämmennyn kun Rauskikin alkaa nauraa. Zappis saa naurunsa kuriin ensimmäisenä. ”Rauski senkin sonni. Enkö oo sanonu ettei mun lakanoita rytätä?”, hän valistaa. Rauski tyrskähtelee mutta saa vastattua: ”Tää on kosto siitä kinkusta jonka toit baarista MUN sänkyy pari viikkoa sitten”. Repeän totaalisesti kuvaukselle kinkku ja saan naurukohtauksellani Zappiksen punastelemaan. Rauski komentaa häpeilevää Zappista tuomaan ainakin oleellisimmat vaatekappaleet olohuoneesta. Zappis kuuliaisena kerää kaikki löytämänsä ja sulkee vielä oven lähtiessään hekotellen keittiöön. Puemme päällemme ja siistin itseäni tummasta ikkunasta peilaten. Rauski kaappaa minut takaapäin syleilyynsä ja upottaa kasvonsa hiuksiini. ”Oot paras vastustaja ikinä”, hän mumisee. Hymyilen ja vastaan: ”Ens kerralla mä voitan.” Ennen kuin mies ehtii vastata syöksyn keittiöön pakoon Zappiksen taakse, joka yllättyneenä melkein läikyttää kahvinsa. Rauski virnuilee oven suussa kädet lanteillaan. Zappis toteaa: ”Ei toista matsia ainakaan ennen kahvia.” Me kaikki kolme naurahdamme. Siirrymme pöytään hörppimään kahvit. 

Pian olen syksyn viimassa matkalla kohti kotia. Lämmin kahvi vatsassani auttaa kylmyyteen. Tunnen kännykän värähtävän ja saapunut viesti saa hymyn kasvoilleni. ”Seuraavaa peliä odotellen”


End file.
